High School Rivals
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: East High's Wildcats Vs McKinley High's New Directions, both glee clubs are heading to Chicago for Nationals, who will win? COMPLETED!
1. The Teams

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, I've got another new story :)**

**I've had this idea for a while but never got around to write it**

**So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Teams

**~New Directions~**

_Will Schuester - Director  
Sue Sylvester - Co-Director  
Finn Hudson - Co-Captain  
Rachel Anderson-Berry – Co-Captain  
Kurt Hummel  
Blaine Anderson-Berry  
Mike Chang  
Noah Puckerman  
Sam Evans  
Rory Flanagan  
Artie Abram  
Charlie Matthews  
Quinn Fabrey  
Santana Lopez  
Brittany S. Pieces  
Mercedes Jones  
Tina Cohen-Chang  
Sugar Motta_

* * *

**~Lima, Ohio~**

"Nationals are in Chicago" Will smiled standing in front of his team "And for most of you, this is your last competition"

"No mess ups" Kurt glared at their captains "Right Finchel?"

"We promise" Finn chuckled "I think it should a girl's number, solo and the whole group"

"I think that is a brilliant idea" Sue smiled.

"It should be the Troubletones" Rachel nodded "They were amazing at Regionals"

"What happened to the Diva Berry?" Santana smirked.

"It's the truth Satan" Rachel sighed and turned to her "Take it or leave it"

"I'll take it" Santana smiled sitting back in the chair "If you take the solo"

"Nope" Rachel shaked her head.

"If this is about your audition" Quinn spoke up "Maybe we could get her to come to the competition to see you in your true form"

"I've tried"

"Well you didn't have your team" Mercedes smiled "We've got your back Berry"

"Soon-to-be Hudson" Tina grinned which made them all laugh.

* * *

**~The Wildcats~**

_Kate Clarke – Director  
Jane Darbus – Co-Director  
Troy Bolton – Co-Captain  
Gabriella Montez – Co-Captain  
Ryan Evans  
Nathaniel 'Baze' Bazile  
Chad Danforth  
Bennet James  
Jackson Hunter  
Jake Caffrey  
Tyler Saunders  
Sharpay Evans  
Amelia Montez  
Ava Bolton  
Elsie Scott  
Hope Jenner  
Juliet Robinson  
Crystal Harris_

* * *

**~Albuquerque, New Mexico~**

"We won!" Chad shouted as they climbed onto their bus "You Bolton, killed it"

"Thanks Dude" Troy grinned sitting in his seat at the front and pulled his girlfriend to the empty seat.

"Miss C won't like this" Gabriella smiled.

"Neither will my sister but I don't care" He chuckled.

"Hey" Ava snapped "Miss C, Troy and Gabi are sat together"

"Ava just sit down in an empty seat" Kate walked onto the bus and looked at the captains/lovebirds "Behave"

"We will Miss C" Troy smiled "That's why we're sat here and not in the back"

"Cockiness doesn't get you anywhere Mr Bolton" Jane said as she sat in her seat on the other side.

"You love it really Miss D"

Gabriella slapped him on the leg "Stop it"

"Captain got told" Nate chuckled followed by everyone else.

"Shut it Bazile or you'll be walking back" Troy glared at him.

"I'll be quiet" Nate sighed and sat down"

"Celebrate tonight before Monday morning, we'll be practising for Nationals" Kate smiled.

"Where are they?" Amelia asked.

"Chicago" Kate grinned as the kids cheered.

"We won't let you down Miss C" Ben grinned.

"That's if you beat the other groups, they have more experience than us" Jane said.

"Who are they?" Troy asked.

"I'll find out and let you know Monday" Kate nodded and sat down "Driver, back to East High"

"Are you worried?" Gabriella looked at her boyfriend.

"No, I mean they can beat us but in the end, we got to Nationals on our first try" Troy smiled.

"I like how you think Troy" Kate smiled "Keep it up"

* * *

**~Lima, Ohio~**

"Did you know our competition is a show choir who is new to this?" Blaine said as he walked into the choir room.

"Plus Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel groaned walking in after her brother.

"They have that kid who dresses up as a girl" Kurt chuckled but stops when everyone looks at him "No way, I might be gay but I'm not dressing up as a girl"

"Might be" Blaine smirked sitting next to him.

"Shut it Blainer" Kurt glared at him.

"What are we gonna do?" Tina sighed "This group must be amazing if they got to Nationals on their first go"

"That's why I search them" Finn smiled linking up his laptop to the projector "East High Wildcats are known for its basketball team who have a record of 12 championship games"

"Wow" Puck nodded "That's impressive"

"Finn, get on to the show choir" Mercedes sighed.

"Right" Finn nodded scrolling down "The Wildcats Show Choir was discovered when the school put on their annual musical and now they have won Sectionals and Regionals"

"My cousins are at that school" Sam spoke up.

"What?" The whole group looked at him.

"Yeah, we don't get along" He sighed.

"Hey, there's a video" Finn turned on the screen and pressed play to see a guy with bushing hair.

_'Hey people! I'm Chad and we are rehearsing for the big spring musical, let's have a look'_

"Their school is amazing" Rachel smiled as the camera showed them the whole school.

"There's drama queen" Sam groaned as a blonde girl popped up.

_'Hey guys, I'm Sharpay Evans soon-to-be Broadway star along with my equally talented twin brother' She winked 'So, everyone who is auditioning for Juilliard, back off'_

"Juilliard is so last year" Kurt chuckled "Who is he?"

"Hello Hottie" Santana grinned.

_'Everyone this is our captain Troy Bolton, he can sing, dance and act, so Berkley watch out'_

_'Chad, shut up' He chuckled and looked at the screen 'We're about to start rehearsals on our big opening number, catch you later'_

"They are so talented" Quinn sighed as they watch the musical video "How are we gonna beat them?"

"We've got to try" Blaine smiled "Win or Lose, we still tried our best"

"Let's not think about that and focus on the songs" Charlie nodded and got up "Let's go"

* * *

**~Albuquerque, New Mexico~**

"Oh wow" Ava gulped as they watched their competitions videos.

"We are screwed" Jackson groaned.

"We'll be fine" Sharpay smiled "Because we know one of the New Directions"

"What?" Troy looked at her "How?"

"He's our cousin" Ryan sighed "He doesn't like us remember Shar?"

"Whatever, he's still family and he'll help us" Sharpay grinned.

"No offence but I rather win without cheating" Gabriella spoke up.

"Me too" Amelia nodded.

"It's Vocal Adrenaline, we need to worry about" Hope sighed "They've won Nationals 4 times in a row"

"Well, we need to practise hard and no cheating" Troy said.

"Fine" Sharpay crossed her arms.

"What should we do now?" Chad asked "Up to you Captain"

Troy looked at his girlfriend who nodded and looked back at his team smiling "We watch some more videos to help us beat them"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Continue or Not?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Rehearsals

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter**

**Here's the next one with a bit of drama**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Rehearsals

**~McKinley~**

"5, 6, 7, 8" Will shouted as the boys practised the finale.

"Finn!" Kurt snapped "That was my foot!"

"Stop" Will sighed turning off the music "This has to be perfect boys"

"We're _trying_" Kurt glared at his step-brother.

"This number is super-fast" Finn sighed "Sorry if I messed up"

"Let's practise Finn, Blaine and Mike's part" Will turned on the music back to the beginning.

"Don't mess up" Mike grinned.

Finn chuckled "I won't"

"We brought coffee and doughnuts!" The girls walked in.

"Biscotti for Blaine" Santana grinned.

"You're the best!" Blaine smiled taking it then his coffee and sat on the edge with everyone else.

"Best performance we've done?" Quinn asked.

"I've like them all" Rachel smiled "But _Don't Stop Believin'_ was my best"

"Guys!" Sugar ran in "Good and bad news"

"What's the bad news?" Artie asked.

"Bad news is that Jesse St. James is coach of Vocal Adrenaline"

"What?" They looked at her "You're joking?"

"Nope" She shaked her head then grinned "But the good news is that I got that NYADA teacher to come to Nationals"

"You what?" Rachel looked at her shocked "You didn't?"

"I did" Sugar smiled "You can thank me later"

* * *

**~East High~**

"Nathaniel!" Elsie snapped stomping into the theatre.

Nate dropped his sandwich and put his hands up "I haven't done anything"

"Why didn't you tell us about your sister in New Directions?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay looked at him.

Nate sighed "Why do you think I changed my last name, I don't want to be linked to her"

"Who?" Gabriella looked at him.

"My full name is Nathaniel Bazile Lopez; my sister is Santana"

"From the videos, she's amazing" Chad nodded "Why do you live here and not in Ohio?"

"Our parents split up, I'm here with our mum and she's there with our dad then we switch over summer and winter break" Nate shrugged "This will be the first time in 4 years we've seen each other properly"

"Aww, family reunion" Hope smiled.

"Right guys" Troy smiled walking in with sheet music and their pianist behind him "We need to start practising"

"Some of these numbers we know Captain" Jackson sighed "Can we not relax?"

"No, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are hard at work and we should be too if you want to win"

"Basketball has finished, so we don't have coach in our ears" Bennet smirked "Instead we have his son"

"Oh ha-ha" Troy rolled his eyes "Get up and places"

"Where are Miss D and Miss C?" Ryan looked at him.

"Staff meeting and they asked me to start practise"

* * *

**~McKinley~**

"No" Kurt sighed walking into the choir room and sat in his normal seat.

"Listen Porcelain" Sue walked in after him "It'll help us win"

"Answer is still no Dragon Lady" He rolled his eyes "Vocal Adrenaline can do whatever they want but I'm not dressing up as a girl"

"Can we forget that and focus on the songs?" Mercedes sighed.

"Yes, Troubletones" Will smiled "Up you get"

"We still haven't thought of a song Mr Schue" Santana groaned "Sorry"

"2 days girls and we need the song"

"Got it Mr Schue" Sugar nodded.

"Rachel?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up at him from her brother's shoulder "Sorry, zoned out"

"You okay Berry?" Puck asked.

"Nervous" Blaine answered rubbing his sister's arm.

"Have you thought of a song?" Will asked.

"I have a couple of ideas" Rachel sighed curling more into her brother's arms "I still don't think it's a good idea for me to have the solo, I'll choke again"

"You won't" Mike smiled "You're our strongest singer, no offence guys"

"It's true" Quinn nodded smiling "We never said it before because you were annoying but we're friends now"

"Thanks guys" Rachel smiled a little "I'll still think about it"

* * *

**~East High~**

Troy walked down the hall towards the principal's office confused with his sister next to him.

"Somebody in trouble?" Ava smirked "Should I tell Dad?"

"I'm not in trouble" He rolled his eyes "He wants you too"

"I hate his office" She groaned "It needs colour"

He chuckled walking into the principal's office "Principal Matsui?"

"Ah, the Bolton siblings" Principal Matsui smiled "How are rehearsals going?"

"They are going well" Ava smiled "We're actually running late for practise"

"We want The Wildcats to perform at Graduation"

"We would love to" Troy smiled.

"I hope you win"

"You can count on us Mr M" Ava grinned as they walked out "That wasn't bad"

"Nope" Troy chuckled putting his arm around her "We're going to Chicago sis"

"I can't wait" She squealed "First trip without parents"

"But I'll be watching you to make sure you stay out of trouble" He grinned.

"Party popper" She nudged him as they walked into the music room "Guys, we're performing at Graduation"

"Great" Chad sighed jumping onto the piano "Not only do we need to rehearse three songs; we need to choose a song for graduation"

"We don't need to worry about that until we come back" Troy smiled walking over to his girlfriend "When you're ready Kels"

"I'm always ready for my favourite couple" Kelsi smiled and started playing a familiar tune.

* * *

**It's a bit short but the next one will be longer**

**Up Next: The teams meet!**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Day 1

**Hey! Hey!**

**This is a big one guys :D**

**When the teams finally meet each other**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Day 1

**~East High~**

"Too early" Nate groaned as they entered the airport and checked in.

"Drink coffee and lots of it" Hope smiled.

"We'll do a coffee run" Troy smiled "C'mon boys"

Bennet groaned following him with the boys "Why?"

"Shut it Bennet" Chad sighed.

"Why did we have to come this early?" Jackson asked.

"So we have time to explore and meet the teams" Tyler smiled "Right Captain?"

"Right" Troy chuckled.

"Plus it gives us time to see the girls" Jake smirked "Or for Baze, his hot sister"

"Back off" Nate pushed him as they walked into Starbucks "That's my sister and she's taken, I think"

"Why are all the hot girls taken?" Jackson sighed "First the Montez girls"

"Hey!" Troy and Bennet glared at him.

"Then Ava" Tyler smirked "She's hot"

"My sister is out of bounds Saunders" Troy glared at him "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Did you know the Captains of New Directions are engaged?" Jake asked.

"Seriously?" Ryan looked at him "How did you find that out?"

"On Facebook" Jake smiled holding up his phone "On Rachel Berry's profile"

"What else?" Bennet asked.

"She choked at her audition for New York Academy of Dramatic Arts"

"NYADA" Troy nodded "Popular Performing Arts College in New York"

"We shouldn't tell Sharpay that" Chad chuckled.

* * *

**~McKinley~**

Rachel walked into the auditorium to see Tina "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yup" Tina smiled "We are gonna sing"

"Now?" Rachel walked towards the stage "We need to get on the bus"

"Mr Schue knows" Tina held out her hand "Join me on stage?"

Rachel giggled running up the steps "Our first duet"

"And last" Tina smiled a little "Since you're graduating"

"We'll keep in contact" Rach smiled "What song?"

"You'll know" Tina grinned walking backstage "Ready?"

"Ready" Rachel nodded then smiled when the song started.

_Rach: __All alone I have cried  
Silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel  
Made of stone._

Tina walked out smiling.

_Tina: Well, I hear the music  
Close my eyes, feel the rhythm_

Rachel wrapped her arm around her shoulder smiling.

_Rach: Wrap around take a hold  
Of my heart_

_Both: What a feeling  
Bein's believin'  
I can have it all now I'm dancing for my life  
Take your passion  
And make it happen  
Pictures come alive you can dance right through your life_

They took each other's hands and ran out of the auditorium then into the halls giggling.

_Both: What a feeling!_

As they went down the halls, the group came out of the classrooms singing.

_Tina: What a feeling (NDs: I am music now)_

_Rach: Bein's believin' (NDs: I am rhythm now)_

They ran out of the school and towards the bus.

_Both: Pictures come alive you can dance right through your life. (NDs: Ooh)_

_Tina: What a feeling (NDs: You can really have it all)_

_Rach: What a feeling (NDs: Pictures come alive when I call)_

They all climbed out to the bus smiling.

_Tina: I can have it all (NDs: I can really have it all)_

_Rach: Have it all (NDs: Pictures come alive)_

_All: Call, call, call, call … What a feeling!_

"Who's ready for Nationals?" Will shouted as they all cheered.

* * *

**~The Wildcats~**

"This is it" Gabriella smiled leaning against her boyfriend looking at the Hotel where the competition is held "Where our lives will change"

"They sure will" Sharpay smiled.

"Guys, we're slightly behind since our flight was delayed" Kate walked up to them "Rules"

"No swapping rooms or sneaking into the girls rooms after curfew" The boys said in sync.

"No alcohol" Nate groaned "Which is unfair"

"Stay in groups and don't go anywhere on our own" The girls said in unison.

"Excellent" Jane smiled "Now, go and find your rooms and then go have fun"

"Did you tell us to have fun Miss D?" Troy smirked.

"Keep it up Bolton and you'll go home" She looked at him sternly.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Go, curfew is 10, no later"

"Got it" The group picked up their stuff and walked inside.

"At least we're on the same floor" Jake grinned as they walked towards the lifts.

"Yeah, but we have to stick to the rules Jacob" Ava smirked.

"Whatever Bolton"

* * *

**~New Directions~**

"This is better than next year" Mercedes smiled as the girls walked through the lobby.

"It is" Quinn smiled "At least we don't need to worry about Finchel kissing"

"Very funny" Rachel rolled her eye.

"San!" a voice shouted.

Santana looked up and squealed "Nate!" She ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Who is he?" Tina asked.

"San's brother" Brittany nodded.

"The one who is on The Wildcats?" Sugar asked.

"I guess it is" Rachel nodded "Come on" She walked over with the others behind her "Santana?"

Santana turned around "Oh sorry, girls this is my brother Nate" She smiled "Nate these are my friends"

"Let me guess" Nate smiled "Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Sugar and Rachel" He pointed to them.

"Correct" Quinn smiled "Who are the hotties behind you?"

"I'm Troy, the Captain" He waved.

"Chad"

"Jake"

"Jackson"

"Ben"

"Ryan"

"And I'm Tyler" He walked up to Rachel smirking "Totally single"

"Totally taken" Rachel smirked holding up her hand to show off her engagement ring which made the girls laugh.

"Doesn't bother me"

"Tyler!" Troy pushed him away "Go and entertain yourself"

"No probs Capto" Tyler grinned and ran off.

"Sorry about him" Nate sighed "He never learns or when to shut his mouth"

"Like someone else we know" Mercedes nodded.

"We better go and get practising" Bennet smiled "See you tomorrow ladies" He nodded and walked off with the boys expect Nate.

"We'll kick your butt tomorrow Bro" Santana smirked.

"I doubt sis" Nate chuckled hugging her tight "Break a leg"

"You too" She smiled and walked off with the girls "I hate this"

"We'll get through this" Rachel smiled "At least you get along with your brother unlike Sam who hates his cousins"

"It's not that" Santana sighed "I haven't seen him properly in 4 years and when I do, I'm on the rival show choir team"

* * *

**~The Wildcats~**

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Kate shouted as the group did their final rehearsals "Hold it, where's Tyler?"

"No idea" Jake shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late" Tyler walked into the room limping.

"What happened to you?" Troy asked.

"That Rachel chick kicked me in not a good place" Tyler mumbled which made everyone laugh "Not funny, her boyfriend is scary too"

"You should have listened to her" Jake chuckled.

"Whatever" Tyler groaned walking over and stood behind his partner.

"Don't even think about standing on my foot" Juliet pointed at him.

"I promise"

"Right, from the top" Jane shouted and turned on the music.

* * *

**~New Directions~**

"Listen up guys" Will said as the group sat down "Mercedes has took ill"

"Will she okay tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"We hope she is" Will nodded "But for now, Quinn and Tina are in the Troubletones number"

"I barely know the group number" Quinn sighed "But I'll try"

"From the top" Will smiled and turned on the music.

The girls practised the dance when Quinn fell over.

"Q, you okay?" Tina asked.

"Yep" Quinn smiled standing "Still getting used to dancing again"

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked at her.

"I'm sure" She nodded "Start again Mr Schue"

"Okay" Will nodded and started the music again.

"Yes!" She grinned and spun around "I did it"

Blaine grinned "You're better Quinn"

"Thank you Blainer" She patted his cheek "I'm a better dancer than you"

"Everyone is better than Blaine" Kurt chuckled "Well, except Finn"

"Hey!" Finn glared at him "Thanks Bro"

"No problem" Kurt grinned.

* * *

**Song**

**What a Feeling – Glee Cast**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next up: The Competition and more Drama :D**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Day 2

**HEY!**

**Sooo Sorry for the wait ... writers block**

**The next one is the final chapter**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Day 2

Rachel walked outside of the building in her performing outfit (Same as S3 Nationals) and paced around.

"Rachel!"

She turned around and groaned "What do you want Jesse?"

"Waiting to see if you choke again" Jesse St. James grinned.

"How do you know about that?" She looked at him confused.

"I know everything Rachel"

She rolled her eyes "I know exactly what you're doing right now, okay?" She looked at him "We didn't date for that long and I don't even know how much of that was real, but when you get nervous, you get mean and you get really pale" She giggled as he ran his hand through the hair "Then you start putting your hand through your hair like Danny Zuko"

"Listen" He sighed "I'm looking out for you"

"She doesn't need looking after" They looked over to see two girls from the Wildcats "Go away and find your group who are fighting"

"Whatever" Jesse turned and walked away.

"Thanks" Rachel looked at the girls and put her hand out "I'm Rachel Berry"

"Sharpay Evans" The one with blonde hair smiled and shaked her hand.

"Gabriella Montez" The one with dark-brown hair smiled and shaked her hand.

"Don't listen to him" Sharpay said.

"We think it's brave of you to come here and perform" Gabriella smiled.

"Well that audition lost all of my confidence" Rachel sighed.

"If you need help, we'll be in the audience" Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled a little before turning and walked towards the building.

"You alright?" Blaine looked at her.

"I'm fine" She nodded and walked inside "Let's go and find the others"

* * *

"This is it guys" Troy smiled as they walked into the auditorium.

Crystal squealed "I'm so excited"

"There's our seats" Tyler pointed before walking over and sat down.

"Nervous?" Ava looked at her brother.

"I don't get nervous" Troy chuckled sitting down next to her "You do"

"I do not"

"You do" Amelia grinned.

"Thanks A" Ava glared at her.

* * *

**_"Please welcome from Lima, Ohio ... The New Directions"_**

_San: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you  
Who should take me home tonight_

Nate smiled watching his sister perform for the first time ... _She's amazing_

_Cedes: I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight__  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limb is where we know  
We both belong tonight_

_Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush_

_Tina: To brush the dangerous_

_Quinn: I'm gonna run right to,_

_Tina: To the edge with you_

_Both:__Where we can both fall far in love_

_All:__I'm on the edge of glory__  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you, oh!  
Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!  
On the e-edge with you_

_Santana spotted her brother in the audience and winked at him while dancing with the others._

_With you, with you, with you, with you__  
I'm on the edge with you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you__  
I'm on the edge with you_

Rachel looked out into the audience from backstage "She isn't here"

"She will be" Blaine smiled before walking onto the dark stage with Mike and Rory.

"You'll be amazing Rach" Finn pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled a little before walking out as the spotlight came on. She looked out in the audience at the Wildcats to see the two girls from before giving her a thumbs up.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window (NDs: Ahhh)_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever (NDs: Forever)_

_Blaine smiled watching his performing the best she's ever done._

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

"Finn" Kurt whispered "Look" He pointed out.

Finn looked out and smiled when he saw the director at NYADA walk in.

Rachel turned and grinned when she saw who turned up.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

"Shar, look who's here" Ryan nodded his head.

"At least Rachel is smiling" Sharpay smiled "Right?"

"I guess that's who she was waiting to show up" Gabriella smiled.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"Woohooo!" The girls jumped up and cheered followed by everyone else.

Rachel bowed before running off straight into her fiancé's arms "She came"

"Told you she would" Finn smiled "You was amazing"

"Thank you" She smiled reacting up and kissed him then pushed him "Go and do your thing"

Finn grinned running and went onto the platform with Mike and Blaine.

_Finn:_ _I remember every little thing_  
_As if it happened only yesterday_  
_Parking by the lake_  
_And there was not another car in sight_

_Rachel grinned dancing out and joined Finn on the platform._

_And I never had a girl_  
_Looking any better than you did_  
_And all the kids at school_  
_They were wishing they were me that night_

_Puck:_ _And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_Kurt and Blaine: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_Blaine: C'mon, hold tight_  
_C'mon, hold tight_

_San and Britt: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_NDs: I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (ND: deep dark night)_

_Mercedes: In the deep dark night_

_Finn: Paradise by _

_Finn and Mercedes: The dashboard light_

_Finn:_ _We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_ND Boys: We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night_

_Finn and ND Girls: We're gonna go all the way tonight_  
_We're gonna go all the way_  
_And tonight's the night (Cedes: Night)_

_Rachel: Stop right there!_  
_I gotta know right now_  
_Before we go any further_  
_Do you love me_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me_  
_Will you never leave me_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_  
_Will you take me away_  
_And will you make me your wife_

_Finn:_ _Let me sleep on it (NDs: Sleep on it)_  
_Baby, baby let me sleep on it (NDs: Sleep on it)_  
_Let me sleep on it_  
_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_Rachel: I gotta know right now!_  
_Do you love me (NDs: Do you, do you love me)_  
_Will you love me forever_  
_Do you need me (NDs: Do you, do you need me)_  
_Will you never leave me_  
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life _  
_(NDs: Do you never leave me)_  
_Will you take me away (NDs: Do you, do you)_  
_And will you make me your wife_  
_[With NDs:] Do you love me_  
_And will you love me forever_

_ND Boys:_ _Let me sleep on it_

_ND Girls: Will you love me forever_

_ND Boys: Let me sleep on it_

_ND Girls: Will you love me forever_

_Finn: I couldn't take it any longer_  
_Lord I was crazed_  
_And when the feeling came upon me_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_I started swearing to my god_  
_And on my mother's grave_  
_That I would love you to the end of time_  
_I swore I would love you to the end of time_

_NDs: So now I'm praying for the end of time_  
_To hurry up and arrive_  
_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_  
_I don't think that I can really survive_  
_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now_

_NDs: I'm praying for the end of time_  
_It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!)_  
_Prayin' for the end of time_  
_So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!)_

_NDs: It was long ago and it was far away (Rach: It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (Rach: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (Rach: It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (Rach: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_  
_It was long ago and it was far away (Rach: It never felt so good, It never felt so right)_  
_And it was so much better than it is today. (Rach: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_NDs: Felt so right!_  
_Felt so good!_  
_Paradise!_

As soon as the lights went down they darted off stage, turned off their mics and joined a big group hug.

"Rachel Berry, you are a star" Santana grinned "Well done girl"

"Thanks guys" Rachel smiled "I'm serious, I couldn't go out there without your support"

"You killed it" Sugar smiled "And that women looked impressed"

* * *

"They were so good" Juliet sighed pacing backstage ... half of the girl were wearing a white dress with a red ribbon around the middle and red heels ... the other half were wearing a red dress with a white ribbon around the middle and white heels.

"And we will too" Tyler smiled and looking out where Gabriella was waiting for her cue ... the boys were wearing black shirts, waistcoat and shoes ... half of the boys had a red tie and the other half had a white tie.

**_"Our final group from Albuquerque, New Mexico ... The Wildcats"_**

The whole room went black as a spotlight came up.

_Gabriella took a deep breath from her place on the high platform as the music started._

_Gabi: I guess I should've known better_  
_To believe that my luck had changed, oh.._  
_I let my heart and forever_  
_Finally learned each other's names_

_She stood up and walked down the small steps so she was stood at the top of the stairs.__  
_  
_I tell myself this time it's different_  
_No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it_  
_I'll never survive the one that's coming_  
_If I stay, Oh no!_

_She smiled a little walking down the other steps to land on the stage as the girls walked out and stood on the steps._

_Just walk away! Oh and don't look back_  
_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad_  
_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that_  
_Before It's too late... Oh, just walk away!_  
_(Girls: Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just walk away!_  
_(Girls: Walk, Walk, Walk Away) heyyy heyyy yeahhh_

_I've got to let it go_  
_Start protecting my heart and soul_  
_Cause I don't think I'll survive _  
_A goodbye again_  
_Not again!_

She went up to the front and lead the note.

_Just Walk Away! Oh and don't look back_  
_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._  
_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._  
_Before It's too late. (Girls: Before It's Too Late!)_  
_Oh!  
Just Walk Away!_

_Gabriella bowed before running off with the girls "Go Wildcat"_

_Troy chuckled walking out as the music started._

_Troy: That day the door is closed_  
_The echo's fill your soul_  
_They won't say which way to go_  
_Just trust your heart_

_"I can't believe they're singing original songs" Kurt hissed "We're gonna lose" _

_"We're not gonna lose" Rachel shaked her head._

_To find you're here for_  
_Open another door_  
_But I'm not sure anymore_  
_It's just so hard_

_The lights started flashing as Troy danced around the stage._

_Voices in my head_  
_Tell me they know best_  
_Got me on the edge_  
_they're pushin', pushin',_  
_they're pushin'_  
_I know they've got a plan_  
_But the balls in my hands_  
_This time its man-to-man,_  
_I'm driving, fighting inside_

_A world that's upside down_  
_Spinning faster_  
_What do I do now? Without you_

_I don't know where to go_  
_What's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! _  
_What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls_  
_I gotta make 'em fall_  
_Just break through them all_  
_I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna_  
_Fight to find myself_  
_Me and no one else_  
_Which way? I can't tell,_  
_I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the_  
_Road that I should take_  
_I should! turn right or left is_  
_It's like nothing works without you_

_Troy landed on the steps and started climbing up them backwards._

_I don't know, where to go _  
_What's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! _  
_What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Yeah, the clock's running down,_  
_hear the crowd gettin' loud!_  
_I'm consumed by the sound!_  
_Is it her? Is it love?_  
_Can the music ever be enough?_  
_Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!_  
_You can do it, you can do it!_

_He went up to the highest platform then did a back flip and landed back on the stage. __  
_  
_I don't know, where to go _  
_What's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_He ran across and slid onto the floor for his final part._

_I can't choose, so confused! _  
_What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. _  
_So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

Troy bowed as the crowd screamed "Ladies and Gentleman, we are the Wildcats!"

He ran up the steps and stood behind the microphone stand as the other 5 came out.

_Troy: The summer that we wanted, _  
_Ryan:_ _Yeah, we finally got it! _  
_Chad: Now's the time we get to share_

_Sharpay: Each day we'll be together_  
_Ava: __Now until forever _  
_Gabi:_ _So everybody, everywhere_

_Boys: Let's take it to the beach_, _take it there together_  
_Girls: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_  
_Boys: We're stronger this time, been there for each other_  
_Girls: Everything's just right_

_All: Everybody all for one, _  
_A real summer has just begun! _  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go, _  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done! _  
_Everybody, one for all and all for one! _  
_All for one, one! _

_They ran off as the other part of the group came out._

_Amelia: Summer time together, _  
_Juliet:_ _Now we're even closer_  
_Hope: That's the way it's meant to be_

_Jake:_ _Oh, we're just getting started_  
_Tyler: Come and join the party_  
_Nate: You deserve it, same as me_

_"My brother can sing" Santana looked at the stage shocked._

_Boys: Let's take it to the beach_, t_ake it there together_  
_Girls: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_  
_Boys: We're stronger this time, been there for each other_  
_Girls: Everything's just right_

_All: Everybody all for one, _  
_A real summer has just begun! _  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go, _  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done! _  
_Everybody, one for all and all for one! _  
_All for one, one! _

_Boys: Everybody up!  
Girls: Everybody rock it! _  
_Boys:_ _Take it from the top! _  
_Girls: And never ever stop it! _  
_Boys: It's not about the future_  
_Girls: It's not about the past_

_All: It's makin' every single day_  
_Last and last and last! _  
_Fun in the sun_  
_What could be better? _

_All: Let's have fun_  
_Everyone together now! _  
_Everybody, e-everybody now! _  
_This is where our summer really begins_  
_The very last time it's ever gonna be like this_  
_It's a party you don't wanna miss! _

_"They are really good" Finn sighed._

_"Better dancers than us" Puck nodded._

_Boys: Guys! Show 'em we can make some moves, hey! _  
_Girls: Girls! Show 'em we know how to groove, oh! _  
_Boys: Here_  
_Girls: And now_  
_Boys: Let's turn the party_  
_Girls: Out! _  
_All:_ _Everybody jump in! _

_All: Everybody all for one, _  
_A real summer has just begun! _  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go, _  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done! _  
_Everybody one for all, everybody all for one, _  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go, _  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done! _  
_Come on, everyone let's dance! _  
_We can't let the moment pass! _  
_Let's make the party last! _  
_All for one! _  
_All!  
For!  
One!_

The Wildcats looked around as the crowd cheered.

* * *

"New Directions" One of the judges said "The Wildcats and Vocal Adrenaline" He smiled "Good luck to you all"

"First the MVP is ... From New Directions ... Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel felt her team push her forward and smiled taking the award "Thank you" She turned and walked back to her team.

"In Third Place ... Vocal Adrenaline!"

Jesse collected the trophy and walked off with the group behind him.

"And your winner of the 2012 Nationals Show Choir Competition is ... From ..."

* * *

**Edge of Glory - Glee Version (Troubletones)  
It's All Coming Back to Me Now- Glee Version (Lea Michele)  
Paradise By The Dashboard Light - Glee Version (New Directions)  
Walk Away - HSM 3 (Vanessa Hudgens)  
Scream - HSM 3 (Zac Efron)  
All For One - HSM 2 (Cast)**

* * *

**You'll have to wait and read the final chapter to find out the winner :D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Day 3

**HEY!**

**This is the final chapter of this story**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Day 3

"And your winner of the 2012 Nationals Show Choir Competition is from Lima, Ohio the New Directions!"

Blaine darted over and picked up his sister then spun around "We did it Rach!"

Rachel squealed tightening her arms around his neck "We did!"

Will walked over and took the first place trophy and shaked Kate's hand "Well done"

"You too" Kate nodded "You guys were amazing" She smiled a little before walking off with the Wildcats.

He turned to his group and grinned "We Won!" They cheered as they ran off the stage.

"Can we please have a drink tonight?" Puck asked.

Will looked at Sue who nodded "Fine, but curfew is 12 because we're leaving at 8, got it"

"Got it" They nodded before running off.

* * *

**~The Wildcats~**

"I can't believe we lost" Ava sighed as they sat in a booth.

"Cheer up sis" Troy nudged her smiling "We got to Nationals on our first try and we came second"

"But it was our last time" Ryan said "We're seniors"

"And the younger ones will carry it on" Gabriella grinned "Right sis?"

"Of course" Amelia grinned "We'll be the champions next year"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up" Hope sighed standing up "See you in the morning"

"I'm going too" Tyler jumped up and walked out.

"I think someone has finally tamed the lion" Jake chuckled.

"Ty has always had a soft spot for Hope, so I wouldn't be too surprised if they are together before we go home" Ben smirked.

"Wanna make a bet Bennet?" Sharpay looked at him "Because Hope will not get together with him"

"You're on Evans" He grinned and put his hand out "The usual?"

"You bet" She smiled and shaked his hand "Get ready to lose again James"

"What's the usual?" Ava asked.

"You don't wanna know" Juliet shaked her head.

"Just wait until we're back to school and you'll find out" Jack chuckled "These two are crazy"

Sharpay wacked him over the head "Shut it"

* * *

**~New Directions~**

"Here's to us!" Puck shouted as they ran into the hotel's restaurant with the first place trophy.

"Congratulations New Directions!" The Manager shouted "Drinks on us!"

"San" Rach nudged her and nodded over to a table "Wanna go over?"

Santana nodded "Let's go" She walked towards the table "I didn't think winning would hurt this much"

"How did you think I felt when we beat the Warblers last year" Rachel shaked her head "Never again"

"Nate" Santana said as they stopped at the table.

Nate stood up and pulled her into a hug "Congratulations on winning, you deserved it"

"I'm sorry you lost" She looked up at him "You have an amazing voice Baze"

"You too Snix" He kissed her cheek "Go and celebrate"

"Why don't you guys join us" Rachel spoke up.

"We can't" Gabriella shaked her head "You're the winners"

"So are you guys" Santana smiled "I asked one of the judges and there was only one point between us"

"It wouldn't be the same if we didn't have our new friends" Rachel smiled "And you haven't seen a NDs party"

"Come on Berry!" Puck shouted "We need our leading girl!"

"We're coming Noah!" She giggled and looked back at the Wildcats "Let's go" She ran down the steps just as the music started.

_Finn: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Finn grabbed his fiancée's hand and spun her around smiling.

_Rach: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Santana danced over to her brother smiling "Join in"

Nate shaked his head before singing.

_Nate: A singer in a smokey room  
San: The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Both: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_All: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Quinn: Streetlight, people  
Sam: Livin' just to find emotion  
Both: Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Kurt: Workin' hard to get my fill  
Blaine: Everybody wants a thrill  
Kurt: Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Both: Just one more time_

_Troy: Some will win, some will lose  
Gabi: Some are born to sing the blues  
Both: And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Shar: Strangers waiting  
Ryan: Up and down the boulevard  
Both: Their shadows searchin' in the night_

Will stood at the doors and smiled.

"Wow" Kate stood next to him "They are amazing together"

"They are" He nodded and looked at her "I think we should do something together"

"I think that would be great" She smiled and they exchanged numbers then watched the two groups together.

_NDs: Streetlight, people  
Wildcats: Livin' just to find emotion  
All: Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_All: Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop! _

* * *

**~2 Days Later - The Wildcats~**

"So" Gabriella walked over "Ready for this?"

"Oh yeah" Sharpay grinned holding up her phone "Hey Benny!"

Ben walked around the corner just in his boxers with _I love Sharpay Evans_ on his front and _Bennet is a loser_ on the back which made the girls laugh "I hate you both"

"No" Gabriella smirked "What do you say?"

"Sharpay Evans is the best and most talented girl in the whole school" Ben sighed.

"And?" Sharpay smirked.

"I'm not saying it" He shaked his head and crossed his arms.

"Bennet, say it or this video goes live to the whole school"

"Fine" He glared at her "And I'll be your assistant for the next 3 days"

"Good boy" Gabriella grinned "You can go"

"Finally" He groaned and ran off.

"Don't forget to delete that video"

"Oops" Sharpay smiled "Payback"

"You're evil" Gabriella shaked her head.

"I know" Sharpay grinned linking their arms together as they walked down the hall.

"Shar!" Troy shouted smiling "You're amazing"

"Totally" Jake chuckled "That video, priceless"

"Here he is" They turned to see Ben walking towards them fully clothed.

"When do you start your job Ben?" Tyler asked.

"What ..." Ben glared at the girls "You said you wouldn't"

"My finger slipped" Sharpay grinned "Sorry"

* * *

**~New Directions~**

The whole group stood back as Will place the new trophy next the others.

"Well done guys" Will smiled "3 years ago, I didn't think I would be standing here with a group of amazing kids"

"You would have been an accounted" Quinn said as everyone laughed.

"Don't remind me" He chuckled "But I'm glad I got to see you guys grow into a family"

"We're happy that you were our coach Mr Schue" Finn smiled.

"Speaking for all of us" Blaine spoke up and smiled "I don't think we could have done this without you"

"Thanks guys" Will smiled.

"Group hug!" Sam shouted as they tackled their teacher into a hug.

"After 3" Kurt smiled "1, 2, 3"

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" They shouted.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me through this story**

**Sequel is coming up soon**

**it is called ****_The Tour!_**

**Keep an eye out for it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
